RESIDENT EVIL THE MERIDYN CHRONICLES
by DarkPhantom0286
Summary: Umbrella's rain of terror on Raccoon City is over. But 8 years later, the small city of Meridyn may be a perfect target for Bio-Organic Research...


RESIDENT EVIL - THE MERIDYN CHRONICLES (Part One)  
  
Chapter 1: Man, or...  
  
11:58pm Friday, October 28th 2006  
  
David winced as he passed through the bloodstained corridor, his 9mm at the ready. David Bowen, the newest member of the M.C.P.F. (Meridyn City Police Force), was on his first real mission since he enrolled. Shortly after he was accepted, a series of extremely bizzare murders occured. It all started on October 2nd when a family on Carver St. decided to give their neighbors a visit one morning. They had heard a lot of noise coming from the house the previous night, and wanted to make sure everything was okay. When they rang the bell and had gotten no answer, they tried opening the door to find that the lock had been broken. They all stormed inside in panic and what they found was traumatizing. Bloodstains and body parts littered the house. Furniture was overturned, glass was broken, lamps were shattered, walls were chipped and some were even on the verge of crumbling. The carnage was horrible. Thus began a chain of dusturbingly similar killings all through the month of October.  
_Until tonight_, David thought to himself.  
David was one of three M.C.P.F. members sent in to investigate tonight's disturbance. The Meridyn City Police Department had gotten a call at 11:37pm from a panicking woman saying that she heard loud disturbing noises coming from her neighbor's house. The M.C.P.F. Emergency Team was sent in immediately, determined to arrive before the culprit made his/her escape. They succeeded. And as David walked through the dilapitated and severely bloodstained upstairs hallway, hearing the grotesque noises coming from the room at the other end, he was more determined than anyone to put an end to the atrocity.  
**Crash!  
** The door at the end of the long hall suddenly flung open, breaking David's thoughts and startling him. He stood silently as he gathered his breath. There was definatley someone in there. He thought of calling Ann and Gary up from downstairs for backup, but he didn't want to alert whoever was lurking in that room. David took one gentle step forward, and immediately a tall man, shaded by the lack of light, emerged from the open room and sprinted toward him, thrashing violently and making disturbing yelling sounds.  
"Shit."  
David raised his handgun and jerked the trigger, sending a single 9mm round derectly into the running man's chest. He stumbled back a bit, a spurt of his darkened blood gushing out onto the wall, but he quickly regained his posture and ran forward again.  
"What the...that should've...!"  
Without enough time to take aim for another shot, David turned to run, and felt a surge of pain wash over his shoulder as it made contact with the left wall, the shadowy figure darting ahead of him with amazing speed. It took David a moment to gather himself and realize what happened. That he'd been shoved aside in the blink of an eye, and that his target was getting away, sprinting quickly down the stais to the first floor.  
_Gotta warn..._  
"Ann! Gary! Heads up down there!!"  
David pushed himself off the wall, knowing that he had to get downstairs.  
  
Ann was investigating the ravaged living room with Gary when they heard the gunshot, David's call of warning, and then the heavy thumping of someone running down the stairs. Ann and Gary looked to the stairs in time to see a tall figure leap to the ground from halfway up the flight. It was a man's figure, but he was hard to see in the dark. He stopped and stood at the bottom of the stairs for a second, as if looking for an escape, but proceeded to run when David began his decent. He ran forward into the wall and fell back, then got up and started to frantically punch and claw at it as if trying to break through. At that moment, David reached the bottom of the stairs, and all three cops could only stare in disbelief as they slowly noticed this man's unusual features. In fact, the figure clawing at the wall and making such terrifying noises wasn't a man at all, or least didn't look like one anymore. It had long, thick nails that looked like scythes, huge teeth that resembled those of a shark, and red skin that looked ravaged and torn. It continued to scream and claw at the wall, trying to get through, but the scary part was that it was succeeding. That section of the wall was slowly starting to crumble away. Ann was the fist to break the mutual paralysis among the three cops by raising her gun and firing three rounds into the creature's back, then Gary came to and laced it with four more. Each shot was followed by an ear-piercing shreik of pain, and on the seventh, delivered by David, it stopped it's thrashing and turned toward him with a bloodcurtling roar. David expected it to run toward him, but to his suprise, it just turned back to the crumbling wall and rammed it. The wall gave way and the monster sprinted through. Without speaking, David, Ann, and Gary, watched as the running figure quickly faded from view.


End file.
